


凌辱坂田律师——法庭、草莓内裤与按摩棒

by viviilluminate



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviilluminate/pseuds/viviilluminate
Summary: pwp，路人银





	凌辱坂田律师——法庭、草莓内裤与按摩棒

凌辱坂田律师——法庭、草莓内裤与按摩棒

江户某个法庭内，一桩普通的民事案件审理在有序进行。

“法官阁下、各位陪审员，通过法庭调查、法庭辩论，本案的事实已基本明呜……晰……”正在进行结案陈词的坂田律师突然发出呜咽。

“上述种种证据显示……本案诉争的房产系、系家庭共同财产。我当事人作为……作为家庭成员亦即……涉案房产的共有人，理应分享……啊……”坂田律师似乎痛苦难耐，他强忍不适继续进行结案陈词，额头上悄然冒出一层细细密密的汗珠。

“原告代理人，你看起来情况并不好，是否需要休庭？”

“谢谢法官阁下，不需要休庭，我可以继续。我当事人理应分享因部分诉争房产的征收而获得的征收利益。该项权益应受法律保护，其他任何人不得非法干涉。”坂田律师强打精神继续陈词，脸却在忍耐中慢慢变红，与他戴着红色边框眼镜交相辉映。

“通过本案，代理人认为这并非是一起简单的家庭析产纠纷，透过案件本身，它所折射出……”

“我当事人如今头发花白，已进古稀之年，这个时候本应该是老人过着含饴弄孙、尽享天伦之乐的晚年幸福生活……”

“我想，我当事人的要求合理、合情、合法。”

“最后，我请求法庭依法公正裁判，支持我当事人的全部诉讼请求。”

坂田律师结束自己的陈词后坐回席位，他低垂着头极力忍耐着，头几乎埋进了胳膊里，整个人都快趴到了桌子上。

当他听到法官宣布下午宣判结果，现在休庭时，像是被解放了一般从座位弹起来。

坂田律师快速走出法庭，行色匆匆地奔向法院的厕所，钻进一间隔间锁上了门。

他迅速脱下西装裤，手搭在内裤边缘正要脱下时，电话响了起来。

来自那个人的视频通话。

坂田律师接通了电话，嗔怨的语气开口：“混蛋，你还打电话来做什么！”

“哟，银时，还很精神吗？”电话那头的男人举起了手中拿着的粉色遥控器，慢腾腾地按下了开关。

“呜呜……啊……混……混蛋……”坂田律师全身猛地一颤，不受控制地弓起了腰。

“听好了，银时，把手机放好，对，就放在这里。”

“脱下你的内裤，可不许全部脱完哟，好孩子，就是这样。”

“把腿抬起来，自己分开，还不够，再分开一点。”

坂田律师遵从了男人的吩咐，他此刻的状态是上半身的西装整齐地穿着，下半身只剩下一件粉色的草莓内裤，已经湿哒哒、黏糊糊的草莓内裤随意挂在他分得很开的大腿上，前端被一根红色丝带紧紧缠绕，后面深埋了一根粉色的按摩棒，发出嗡嗡的机械震动声和啧啧水声。

坂田律师抓着自己的大腿，向后仰着的头有些不受控制地左右摆动，眼睛眯起意识模糊地任由身下的按摩棒肆意在自己体内时而激烈、时而轻缓的震动。

突然，按摩棒停止了震动，静静地躺在坂田律师的体内。

坂田律师有些疑惑地睁开了眼睛，看着电话那头的男人。

“银时，瞧你现在淫荡的样子，这么想要我肏你吗？”

坂田律师本就绯红的脸颊瞬间涨得通红。

“去死吧你！混蛋！”

“嗯？”男人将按摩棒的开关打开，震动幅度调到最大档。

“呜呜呜呜……不要……”坂田律师发出似是痛苦似是愉悦的呻吟。

然而，按摩棒第二次停止了震动。

坂田律师红色的眼眸变得湿润润的，眼角有些微泪水渗出，不知道是因为刚刚猛烈的快感还是因为此刻空虚的折磨。

他难耐地扭动身体，因为刚刚的调教变得敏感无比的后穴与仍留在体内的按摩棒发生摩擦，让他发出愉悦的叹息。

“呜嗯嗯……”仅仅这样却并不足够，还想要更多、更多，还想要更加激烈地……

“银时，自己拿着按摩棒动。”男人又发出了指令。

坂田律师犹豫着伸出右手握住了按摩棒，却无法彻底抛开羞耻心自己动。

“银时，听话，这里没有别人，只有我在看着你，你难道不想要更加快乐吗？”

“嗯……”坂田律师试探着将按摩棒拔出了一半，后面似是不舍得放开那根粉色物体般紧紧绞着。

“呜啊啊啊啊——”坂田律师猛地将按摩棒插了回去，插到了最深处，这个动作让他获得了灭顶般的快感。

“银时，很好，就这样做，继续。”

坂田律师紧闭双眼，将左手也加入进来，双手一起握着按摩棒，有节奏地在自己体内来回进出。

坂田律师的动作越来越快，进出的频率越来越高，达到的地方越来越深，积累的快感越来越强烈。

“啊……”还差一点，这样还不够……

“求你……呜……”

“给我……”

坂田律师的左手继续握着按摩棒动作，右手摸索着伸向了前面，想要把丝带解开。

“银时，不准碰前面喔，否则会有什么惩罚，你知道的吧？”电话那端的男人却制止了坂田律师的动作。

坂田律师费力地睁开眼睛，瞪了男人一眼，然而迷蒙着水汽的眼眸却让这瞪视变得更像是服软与恳求。

“银时，不要光顾着下面，也照顾一下上面吧。”

坂田律师有些难堪地撇过头，拿起领带咬在口中，缓慢解开了衬衫的扣子。

他将手探入衬衫内，轻轻放在了胸前，慢慢抚上了早已挺立的粉色乳头。

电话对面的男人直直地盯着坂田律师，看得眼也不眨。

坂田律师正在一边毫无技巧可言地揉弄着自己的乳头，一边握着按摩棒在自己体内进出。

“银时，你这样会弄痛自己的，听我说，用食指和中指将乳头夹在中间，轻轻用力，缓慢摩擦。对，就是这样，怎么样，感觉还不错吧？”

“闭、闭嘴啊！”坂田律师虽然乖乖按照男人教授的方法玩弄自己，但精神上的羞耻感似乎到了极限。

“银时，别光只顾着左边啊，右边那个很寂寞吧。”男人恍若未闻，却按下了按摩棒的开关。

“啊……”

坂田律师此刻觉得自己要疯了，手中抽插的动作并没停下，按摩棒的震动带来了更多、更强烈的快感，玩弄乳头带来的感觉让他几乎无法制止自己的呻吟。

但他却不得不用最后一丝理性提醒自己这里是法院的厕所，努力压抑自己的声音。

前端早已挺立，不断渗透着液体，却被红色丝带紧紧绑住得不到纾解。

“银时，可以了，我们一起去吧。”

男人的这句话对于坂田律师来说如同圣经的指引，他迅速解开丝带。

几乎是束缚去除的瞬间，白色的浑浊液体从坂田律师的体内喷射出来，按摩棒的震动频率也被男人开到最大档。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊！”前后带来的双重快感让坂田律师彻底丧失理智，大量透明的液体从他紧闭的双眼中不断渗出。

“坂田律师！坂田律师！你怎么了？”隔间的门突然被人敲响。

“呜……”银时猛地睁开眼睛，“没、没什么，吃坏了东西而已，不用担心。”

等那人走后，坂田律师才彻底恢复了理智。

草莓内裤早就湿透，衬衫和西装衣摆也沾上了些许白色液体，领带由于在口中衔着导致一部分被濡湿，就连扔在地上的西装裤也未能幸免，沾满了白液。

“混蛋！老子下午还要上庭啊！！！”坂田律师对电话对面的男人吼了一句后，愤怒地切断了通话。

End


End file.
